The Prodigal Daughter
by Everything once
Summary: Coming back home when you're a student is always a bit hard but will it be that hard if Emily Fitch was your mother new lodger ?  A bit AU though
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Pairing: Naomi/Emily for sure at some point :-D as for the other we will have to wait and see…

Summary: Coming back home when you're a student is always a bit hard but will it be that hard if Emily Fitch was your mother new lodger ? (A bit AU though)

Note: I'm not really sure why, when or how this idea came to my head but I have decided to give it a go… Hope that you won't hate me for that. I think that it will be better for me to have a beta so if anyone is up for it I'll be more than pleased even if I have no idea of how it is supposed to function. I haven't forgotten my other stories and I know that I should probably try to upload them first but since I got the plot for this one in my head I haven't been able to write for any of the others… I'll do my best to do it as soon as possible but alas it won't be until next week because I'm going away for a few days for work with my boss… Sorry once again I guess.

_*****Emily's Pov*****_

I never thought that I would say that but I love my life right now, well maybe not as much as other people do but still. This simple affirmation might sound insignificant for most people but for me it's quite huge. Thing is if I'm an hundred percent honest when I look back at my life I could say that I was happy like only 10 percent of the time, 15 maybe but it's not really the point. Living with my family wasn't easy. I guess that we were too different, even with my twin sister Katie. We might be twin but we pretty much are nothing alike. She's loud when I'm shy, she's obsessed with her style when I would were everything that looks like a promise of being comfy in it, she's mummy's girl when I am daddy's, but mostly she's straight when I am … let's just say not so much… But let's not think too much about my family or even my past, I don't really want to ruin my good mood.

"Emily ? Emily ? Love are you still with us?"

Oops I think that I was once again lost in my head… I should really try to focus more on the real world and spend less time in my own thoughts. The thing is that it's what I've been doing all my life so I guess that old habits are hard to forget.

"Oh, sorry Gina. What did you say?"

"Firstly not to call me Gina but Mum as everyone else is doing, and secondly do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, and I think that I'm going to garden a bit more and have a tea later."

"Love we've been working in this garden for far too long. It's tea time, no protest!"

"But…"

I can't even finish my sentence as she's doing me one of her famous death glare. It's weird how she got this superpower considering that she's probably one of the nicest people that ever lived on this earth. I'm not even exaggerating anything; Gina Campbell really is an amazing and beautiful person. I even think that she is the main reason of my new found happiness. Eight months ago she didn't just offer me a roof but she also offered me a place to live in and to be myself in. Back in the days I was pretty much an homeless after being kicked out of my old house by my mother herself. Katie, James and Dad were trying to help me but it was more about survival than life itself. I don't really blame them cause they were really trying to do their best and to help me, and from time to time to convince my mum that she made a mistake but it was really a lost cause. Her words were simple either I become what she wants me to be or either I lost everything I got. I've tried at first but I wasn't happy neither so at one point I decided that It was more than enough and that I should be myself for once and stand for my convictions. Said like that it sounds simple and easy, but believe me it's not. Those events are still clear in my head :

_°°° 9 months and a few days ago °°°_

"_Have you made up your mind then Emily? Are you ready to become a nice daughter now and to stop all this nonsense?"_

"_Mum, it's not nonsense, it's me, it's about who I truly am!"_

"_Don't you even dare saying it out loud once again in my house!"_

"_Mum calm down please, she's just trying to explain you how she feels."_

"_KATIE FITCH GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!"_

"_But…"_

"_I SAID RIGHT NOW!"_

_Katie was probably too slow for my mum liking because she slaps her hard on her right cheek. Even after that Katie hasn't immediately move, first she has looked at me and all I was able to read in her teary eyes was fear and sadness… _

"_No Emily I give you one last chance…"_

"_No, I won't lie just to make you feel alright. I am Emily Fitch, I am your daughter or at least I thought I was, and I'm gay…gay…gay…"_

_At that point I was far to imagine the consequences of my decision. I should have understand that things were taking the wrong direction just by watching at my mother. She was red of anger and it was the first time that she was looking at me like that…_

"_GET OUT THEN!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me young lady, if you don't follow my rules then you don't deserve to live in my house!"_

"_I don't have to deserve anything I am your bloody daughter!"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_You are not my daughter anymore so take your belongings and leave my house right now."_

_I have wanted to say something to her but I just wasn't able to do such a thing. The slap she gave Katie was hard but her words were even more powerful. I didn't even take anything that day I just left without saying anything, or even looking at her, I was too devastated for that. I spend the rest of the day sat on a bench in the water park looking at nothing in particular and trying to process the whole thing…_

_*****Emily's Pov, present time*****_

I'm still lost in my memories but slowly I'm starting to reach the reality and that is only possible cause Gina has take me in her arms…

"Love it's alright you are fine now, everything is all right."

"Sorry I was…"

"Stop apologizing for things you aren't responsible for. I think that we have worked too much today, we both are exhausted so we are going to have a nice tea, only the two of u, and then you are going to take a long shower while I'll be cooking for you and that bloody Irish guy. All right?"

"Thanks Gina it means so much for me."

"It's just a tea, a steak and some bloodies potatoes once again!"

Right now we are both smiling and she delicately weep my tears away. That's Gina Campbell for you, see I told you this woman is a real Saint.

"We both know what I was talking about…"

"But we won't tell. No come on young lady I have to hurry up before Kieran becomes grumpy. I swear that if he hasn't his daily dose of food and sex this man can become a real monster!"

"Yurk! It's disgusting!"

"Come on Emily there is nothing wrong or disgusting about love."

She delicately kiss my hairs and then we're walking back into our house. It feels so good to call it our house, but it's what it really is for me.

_*****Emily's Pov, a tea and a long shower after…*****_

I'm about to enter the kitchen again when I hear Gina on the phone. I guess that it is Naomi again, she's her daughter. I don't really know much about her which is quite weird considering that I'm currently living in her bedroom and all her old friends are now become mine as well. I know it might sounds crazy but no one never really talk about her and when they do they all feel so sad cause she hasn't really been in touch with any of them since she left for Uni ten months ago. I sat myself at the table just next to Kieran and he immediately stops eating and smiles at me. Kieran is awesome too even if he's quite weird when you met him for the first time.

"Who's on the phone?"

"The prodigal daughter I guess, with her you can never be sure…"

"Oh…"

We silently start to eat and a bit letter Gina come back at the table. She seems happy and intrigued at the same time and a bit lost as well, which I strange cause she always seems so at ease. She stays still for almost 5 minutes, without a move or even a sound. I give a glance at Kieran who is too occupied with his steak too realize what is happening and then I look at Gina.

"Mum?"

Nothing…

"MUM?"

"Ooh sorry Emily, I guess that for once I was the one lost in my thoughts. What do you want dear?"

"Who was it?"

"Oh…Just Naomi."

"What did she say?"

"Oh nothing particular, she has just finished her exams and considering that she has done well she is going to take a bit of a time off."

"Sounds good, anything planned yet?"

"She's considering coming here for a bit."

At that exact moment Kieran stop eating and look at Gina a bit flabbergasted too, before asking her:

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning or maybe in the afternoon, depend of the traffic apparently…"

"WHAT?"

"The fuck?"

I almost choked at my food there. It's so strange I'm about to meet Naomi for the first time and I have to admit that it scared me to death cause she's the only person that could break my newfound happiness…

**Here we are … first chapter, a bit longer than usual cause some things needed to be explained first I guess and I was probably missing the writing as well… Hope that you liked it and I would be more than pleased if you could give me your thoughts, advice, or anything really…Anyway thanks for reading ! :-D **

**Fitch Hug Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Pairing: Naomi/Emily for sure at some point :-D as for the other we will have to wait and see…

Summary: Coming back home when you're a student is always a bit hard but will it be that hard if Emily Fitch was your mother new lodger ? (A bit AU though)

Notes

**MischievousReader**: Of course there will be some liking … it's our Emsie after all.

**Emily Shitification Fitch**: Sorry for the new story but I'll try to do more as soon and as often as possible ! Just so we are clear I really wouldn't complain neither ;D

**CuntandOxfam**: Hope that my update wasn't too late… it seems to me that you know our Naomi pretty well :D

_*****Naomi's Pov*****_

Here I am in front of my own house… I can't really believe that the last time I was there was almost one year ago… The house is still the same… Fuck why is it so hard for me to knock and to enter my own house! Well to be honest the answer is quite simple…I haven't really stayed in touch with them, I know that it's bad and the thing is that I don't even know why. I've always been rubbish with other people but it was supposed to be different with my own family, right? For fuck sake what is wrong with me? I'm about to knock on the door when suddenly it's open and all I can see at first is red. I try to focus my vision and then I see a small girl just in front of me, she seems as shocked as I am and I'm about to introduce myself but she asks first:

"Naomi? Fuck me … you look just like her!"

"The fuck?"

"Shit sorry… your mum, I mean that you look just like her."

What the fuck is happening here? Who's that girl? And most important how come she knows my mother! I'm about to ask all those questions to her when I see my mother walking in our direction.

"Love who is it?"

"LOVE? Seriously what the fuck?"

"Naomi dear is that you?"

I don't even have the time to answer that… my mother immediately hugs me… god I hate so much to be hugged, and my bloody mother just seems to be addicted to hugs!

"Emily come give her a hug too."

"Mum!"

"Gina you know she probably…"

"Oh come on girls!"

The girl… Emily apparently… slowly approaches us and hugs us, well my mum mostly but still.

"Good, now girls what do you think of a tea?"

"Uh…"

Emily looks at me and I realize that she's blushing and keep fidgeting.

"Gina, you haven't seen Naomi in a while maybe that I should leave you too alone, plus I kind of a some things to do this morning so…"

"Non sense love, you will have to spare a bedroom with her so the least you can do is have a bit of a chat with her don't you think?"

I want to scream 'What the fuck' but I can't even talk right now. I mean seriously what did she just say? I am supposed to share my bedroom with this girl I don't even know. What is wrong with my mum? There is no fucking way that this Emily girl is staying in my own fucking bed! I mean this is my mum, my house, my room and my fucking bed! I don't care about anything else! I don't share and certainly not with some girl I only just met! I am fuming right now.

"Yeah well about that…"

"Love don't even consider saying what you are about to say. I made a promise to you month ago, this is your home now Emily and nothing or no one is going to change that not even my daughter. Are we clear?"

"I…oki."

Then my mother is looking at me and she's doing her famous Campbell glare. Oh mother don't even think that this look is going to work on me, it might be enough for this girl but I am Naomi Campbell and I got my own famous glare. Well it's more an eye rolling but still...

"Naomi don't you even think about raising your eyebrow or rolling your eyes!"

"Are you for real? I just came back from Uni and you've found a new daughter! I haven't even been away for a whole fucking year and you have already found someone to take my fucking place!"

I'm still screaming when I realise that Emily is shaking now and she is pale. I immediately stop my screaming and I am about to say something to her when she starts running away from the house.

"Emily love no!"

She's already at the end of the street… I am about to respond something bitchy to my mum but then I look at her and she really seems scared about Emily disappearance. Fuck what am I suppose to do right now? I put my luggages on the floor and start running after her…

_*****Emily's Pov*****_

I must be running since 5 minutes or so now and I don't really plan to stop anytime soon. While running I am also crying, I can't really help it. Seeing Naomi and Gina fight like that remind me so much of my own past and it also make me realise that once again it is my fault if everyone is fighting.

"Stop now for fuck sake!"

I don't even respond to her, I don't even understand why she's following me… I mean she didn't seem quite happy to meet me in the first place so she obviously don't want to reach me and to take me back home with her so why would I bother answering her.

"Please, I am about to die now and I don't really think that my mum will be happy about that so… seriously stop it now."

I stop and I scream in her direction:

"Don't approach me or I'll start running again!"

"Ok. Listen I am sorry, come back with me and we will find a solution or something."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me back now?"

"I don't."

"Fine."

I turn myself and I'm about to run again when I feel her hand on my arm. I shiver at the feeling and I look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ok."

"Why?"

"For fuck sake would you stop asking stupid questions and come back with me!"

"Why?"

"Are you always that bloody annoying?"

"Only with people who deserve such a reaction, and you seem to inspire it in me."

She's about to respond something, probably a bitchy comment once again but then stop and realise that I'm looking at her hand still on my arm. She takes it away immediately.

"Listen Emily I don't know you yet but my mum seems to like you and she wants you to live with us so please come back, obviously not for me but for her…"

"But what about us?"

"Sorry?"

"No… not like that… I mean what are we gonna do about sharing a bedroom?"

"Well this is my bedroom so I will obviously be the one sleeping in the bed…"

"Obviously…"

I can't help but smile at her, she's really annoying but I feel amused by her. Let's be honest the fact that she is smoking hot is really a pro in my 'do I hate Naomy yet' list!

" …and you will sleep on a mattress or something."

"Obviously."

Now she's smiling too.

"Fuck it, I'm about to die right now, it's official I'm going to quit smoking tomorrow…"

We look at each other and start to laugh. Silently we start to walk back to the house.

**Second chapter, I hope that it's all right and that I haven't made too many mistakes or the wrong story choice or anything… I am also trying something new there: responding to the reviews, which make sense since you take some time to tell me what you think about my writing it's the least I can do… plus I quite like to be as close of the readers as possible, this is your story too ! **

**Fitch Hug Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Notes

**Moneymoney14**: First of all I need to say that I fucking love your 'Please don't leave me' story! So basically I'm fucking happy to see that you're reading mine and take time to review it! Then you give me a Fitch hug, is it Christmas or something lmfao. Well I think that you deserve a chapter 3 then ;D

**Klm :** This is so far one of my favorite review… The fact that you find my characters close to the originals ones mean so fucking much to me, this is what I'm trying to do here and I hope that it will be like that for the whole story long. So once again thanks a lot.

**Tartiflette :** First thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it. Second may I ask the reason for this pseudo choice ? LMFAO

_*****Naomi's Pov*****_

We're now back at the house since an hour or so, and sharing a tea in the kitchen. Seriously this is really weird. I mean my mum, Kieran and Emily seems to be the real family and I look like the tourist or something. To be honest I can't really blame them or anything because I'm pretty much the only responsible of such a situation. The thing is that I was missing them like crazy but I wasn't really able to stay in touch with them, I needed to be myself again before to do such a thing. I don't really like to talk or even speak about the past year…

"Love do you want some more tea?"

"Yeah thanks." I do love tea especially before sleeping time.

"No thanks… oh sorry you were talking to Naomy … obviously…" I look at Emily and realise that she's blushing. This girl really is a mystery, it's almost like she's bipolar or something. Sometimes she can be so shy and other time she can make me shut my mouth in a second or so with a bitchy comment… I think that I'll really like this girl, in my own personal way probably but still…

"Listen girls I know that the situation can be quite complicated but only if we let it be like that. I mean, Naomi you are my daughter and I lov" you and I will always be even when you act like a fucking cow, which you do quite often actually but that's not really the point now is it?"

"So nice of you mum really…"

"Well, and you Emily, I don't know you since a long time but I do really care about you."

"I know."

"Good. So I was saying basically that I consider you as my daughter as well and the fact that Naomi is back isn't gonna change that alright?"

"Thanks."

"I say alright?"

Here we are the famous Campbell look once again… god I swear that this woman is going to drive me crazy!

"Yeah…sure."

"Good. Well now it's quite late so it might be time to sleep… for everyone… Emily would you mind helping Naomi with the luggage?"

"I don't need help!"

"Sure thing."

I stand up to be the first one to reach them but she's immediately on my feet. As soon as we are in the living room…as far away from mum as possible… I turn myself and say:

"Look you don't really need to help me with those. I'm not going to report you to my mum or anything."

"I'm not doing it for her you know."

I'm surprisingly happy to her answer and I immediately smile at the thought that she's doing it for me and not just for my mum. I have to admit that I already like her… yeah I realise what I just say… I've done a lot of progress with my personal feelings during this year and I might have realise that I also like girls. Well not really, I like some girls not all the girls and I still like boys … well not all of them obviously but still… Fuck I'm getting confused there.

"I'm doing it cause It's really late and I kind of want to be asleep soon…"

"Ohhh…well I still don't need your help I'm able to do it myself and it won't take hours so you can go to bed already or do anything you want I'm just fine thanks."

Here we are…Bitchy Campbell is back, seriously what is wrong with me? Everytime I feel not sure of myself or not secure enough I just come back in my shell… I'm not doing it on purpose or anything but it's just what I have always done in my life and it's really hard to change. But I'm seriously doing my best to not do it so often anymore. It all started after my father departure, I guess that it was easier to act like that than to show everyone how affected I was. I guess that I've just touch a nerve with Emily cause she has leave the room without even a glance back in my direction. Well done Campbell!

I take my luggage and start to climb the stairs to my bedroom. Now I really regret my outburst because I could really do with some help with those.

After a bit of efforts I succeed and I'm soon in front of my old bedroom. Without thinking about it I open the door. As soon as it's opened all I'm seeing is a very naked Emily, well mostly naked cause she still got her knickers on, searching some clothes in her bags. She doesn't see me right away and I stay there watching her. I'm not really perving or anything but I just can't move. She's, hands down the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… not that I've seen loads of them or anything but… not really the point right?

"Fuck!"

Shit it seems that while I was lost in my head again she must have turn herself and realised that I might have been perving a bit on her.

"Sorry, I just enter and … well you were naked obviously… sorry… but I wasn't perving or anything I just happened to enter my bedroom in a very bad moment…"

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Are you for real? Wouldn't you mind turning for a bit or something?"

"Oh right… fuck… I mean sorry."

I immediately turn myself, even if it's a bit hard to not look at her again. My eyes seem to be addicted to her back already.

"And don't think about perving on my ass again!"

"I wasn't perving, plus let's be honest girl your body isn't that special."

"Really? Then why have you spend the last 5 minutes or so watching at it while thinking that I wasn't aware of your presence?"

"…"

"No bitchy response this time?"

Fuck me she's good at this game too, almost as good as I am. This is going to be a long night, a very long one!

**Here we are end of the third chapter, but mostly the sleeping time… Can't wait for the next chapter … Oh wait I'm the one writing it then I will have to do it as quickly as possible: D Once thanks again for reading it and even more for reviewing it ! Hope that I haven't disappointed you yet. What do you reckon for the future of this story? **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Notes

**Abnab :** Yup and guess what here is another one just for you and hopefully for some other readers as well !

**Vaskon :** Yeah I have to admit that I seriously love the sarcastic Naomi and the pervy one as well. And I don't really think that I would say a world if I caught her perving on me :-D I'm really happy that you liked this one I really hope that you will still like this one and the future ones Xx

**Emily Shitification Fitch:** No you don't you perv… only kidding sure you can watch I mean it's almost art after all :D Here is the 'more' you asked for :D Xxx

**Moneymoney14**: The Naomi's '…' can mean so much it's impressing sometimes. And you're welcome for the mentioning thing cause I really enjoy your stories I'll take the time to review them as soon as I'll get the chance to read them again! Can't wait! *High fives* back and I'm really honoured to get one of yours especially if they are that rare. ;-D I've decided to do this one in Emily's pov just like you suggested it and I hope that you will like it :D And yeah she's really stunning ! I do really hope that I'll be able to well describe how she's thinking. *Fingers crossed*

_*****Emily's Pov*****_

A few minute after what I will name the 'perving incident' we both are in pyjamas and standing in the bathroom. It's a bit awkward to stand there next to her while brushing my teeth, the only person I ever done that before is Katie… We keep glancing at each other in the mirror.

Five minutes later we are back in the bedroom and the situation is still awkward, that's probably the reason why we are both standing in different part of the bedroom without moving, speaking or even looking at the other.

"Listen your mother was right the situation doesn't need to be awkward except if we are making it look like that."

"Sorry it's not against you or anything it's just that I wasn't expecting to find someone living in my bedroom and practically living my old life… and you are kind of doing it at the moment so it's more about me being perturbated by this whole situation than about me not liking you."

"So you like me then?"

I'm smiling and winking at her while saying it but it doesn't prevent me from blushing though. I'm doing my best to have as much killing comments as her but it's not really my nature, I am more shy than that… But it is really nice to play this little game with her and I also think that it will help us to become friends or something.

"Easy Fitch it's not really what I said…"

Now I'm pouting and she immediately smiles at me. God her smile is so amazing.

"You are too easy sometimes Emily."

"You do realize that we only just met and you make it sound like if we have been best buddies for years right?"

"We are about to share a bedroom, a house and also a family we might as well doo our best to make it enjoyable, don't you think so?"

"Of course. So Naoms what do you say about a bit of rest right now?"

"Naoms?"

"Yup this is your new nickname! I'm trying this new 'buddie' thing as you can guess!"

She laughs when she sees me using my fingers to quote the 'buddie' word. Then she enters her bed and I lye myself on the mattress on the floor.

"Is it alright?"

"Yeah … yeah sure… I've already slept on so much worse you know so I guess that I'll survive. If you don't snore obviously otherwise I will have to go sleep on the street again…"

Fuck did I just admit o her that I used to be homeless…fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Emily…I…"

Think Fitch, think!

"Listen I am more than tired now, do you mind sleeping?"

"No…of course no… good night Emily."

"Good night Naoms."

I stay like that for a bit just lying on my mattress not really able to sleep. Its been a very long day and I still need to adjust myself about being a part of a family again, it's still a bit strange to me to think that those people actually care about me and genuinely want me to be there with us, I just hope that it will be the same for Naomi… Otherwise I will have to leave once again and to start something new elsewhere once again.

The next morning I am the first one to open my eyes, I discretely look at her she's still asleep on her bed. She must have move during the night cause now she's on the other side of the bed, closer of mine, and the linen are everywhere on the floor and her shirt is a bit higher revealing her stomach. Guess that now it's my turn to do a little perving session…

When I realise that she's still moving and turning a bit I stop my perving and decide to stand up and go for a breakfast. I silently exit the bedroom and walk in the direction of the kitchen. When I approach the room I hear the doorbell and I run to open the door not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty…

As soon as I open the door I am happy to see Effy. Since I'm living there we really have growing close and we spend quite a bit of time together.

"Already up?"

"Already there? Come in, I was about to made breakfast do you want something?"

"Just a coffee without sugar I can't eat on the morning."

"You never eat."

"Yeah yeah mum…"

We enter the kitchen and she positions herself on the counter as always while I start making eggs.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"No particular reason I was just missing my own favorite lesbian!"

"Shut up Stonem. Seriously?"

"Cook is driving me crazy."

"Again?"

"Yup I'm not really made for this whole relationship thing…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I like him, I know I do but sometimes I like to be a bit on myself you know."

"Reason why you are there with me…"

"Oh fuck off, it's different."

"Cause I ain't got a dick?"

"Cause you don't try to jump me all the bloody time!"

"Well actually now that you are talking about it I might have to admit that …"

We are both laughing when a very grumpy looking Naomi enter the room. She immediately looks at Effy and don't seems really happy to see her there…

"The fuck you are doing here? And why are you both laughing so loud?"

"Whoaah the prodigal daughter herself decide to make her entrance, we should be so proud then…"

"Fuck off Stonem."

"Still so talkative in the morning I see!"

"Come here bitch!"

I am a bit relieve to realise that they are just playing with each other and soon they are hugging. Those two really seems to be close. I hope that my new born friendship with Effy isn't going to be a problem for Naomi and I friendship…

**Here we go another chapter done and a new character appearing… Someone told me in a review that I should take a beta reader, and I really think that this could be a good idea especially considering that I'm French which explain the numerous grammar mistake… The thing is I really have no idea about how to found one and how to do it so if you want to be mine or just want to explain to me how it works it would be really nice and maybe that I will cook you a cake or something… well not really but still it would be really appreciated! Anyway once again thanks for sticking with me. How did you like the writing in Emily point of view thing? What do you expect in the future of this story? How is it going? Really tell me anything that pops in your head.. ;-D **

**Fitch hug to anyone Xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Notes

**Snatch :** Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que ça fait aussi plaisir de répondre en Français pour une fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-D

**LoveNAOMILY :** I know, I think that they would have been great friends, shame they haven't used that in skins from my pov. And Naomi in the morning lmfao don't even get me started on this ! :-D

**Abnab :** I know I love her too much to not have her in this story !

**Moneymoney14**: Fuck you got me scared for a second there with your review ! I might have blown your mind but you just have made my heart explode which might cost a shit loads of money too :-D

_*****Naomi's Pov*****_

I immediately sit on one of our kitchen chair and start a fight against my own eyes… I swear that they have a life on their own cause right now I'm doing my best to have them open and they keep getting close! Guess that I'm not really a morning girl…well except for s… not really the moment to talk about that is it?

Anyway I need to focus there, I mean…

"What the fuck is going on there?" Shit… did I just say that out loud?

"And she talks…"

"Eff I'm not really sure that now is the best moment to be… well… yourself."

"Eff? You know each other?"

"Well done Sherlock."

"Eff! Seriously… And the answer to your question is yes, we do know each other, actually we're pretty good friends…"

"Yup, but not in the biblical sense, at least yet…"

As soon as Effy pronounced her words I began to spit out my coffee and coughing heavily, fuck sake I'm almost choking now! Emily immediately run in my direction and starts patting me on the back…

"You alright Naomi?"

"Yeah Naomikins, what made your knickers do such a twist?"

"Nothing, I just drink too quickly I guess."

"You should be more carefull!"

"Or more honest…"

"Effy may I have a word with you, like NOW!"

"Yup, I'm listening…"

"Not here, in MY BEDROOM!"

I don't really know what she's playing at but this has to stop! She don't even say another word and start to walk in the direction of my bedroom. I give an embarrassed look at Emily who looks quizzical and I follow Effy. When I enter my bedroom she's sited on the bed and looks at me.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry?"

"What with those bitchy comments of you this morning?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me you bitch. I trust you enough to share the most important experience of my life with you and you use it for fun?"

"Experience? So it was just a phase?"

"No! But you get me right. Effy it's a really big deal for me, I've always thought that I was straight and all and then all of sudden I discover that I might not be that straight after all… It's pretty new and scary for me and I kind of need my best friend on this, why do you think that you are the only person I've stayed in touch since … well … since…"

"Your last experience… sorry… listen Naomi I wasn't making fun of you, I know that it's important for you and I'll stop."

"Thanks. Now come here you bitch I've missed you so much!"

"Fancying me already?"

"Eff!"

"Only kidding babe."

We stay in each other arms for a bit and then we both sit on my bed.

"So?"

"What?"

"Who's Emily and how come she's not only stealing my house, my family but also my best friend?"

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Don't be an ass for once. She's really nice and I'm pretty sure that you'll be liking her soon."

"Right, still not answering my questions though…"

"That's not my story to tell babe, sorry… All I can say is that we've become close while she was there and you not and all… She's funny and intelligent."

"Night not be the only gay one in this room after all…"

"Funny Campbell, I'm impressed. SO are you back for long?"

"Not sure yet. I'm sick and tired of hiding myself, I've been missing you all and my family as well so I've decided to try staying there for as long as possible I guess."

"Naomi you are the only reason for this distance and if you ask me this is pretty dumb. We love you and no matter who you fuck! Look at me, I'm with Cook!"

We both end up laughing.

"I know but I want to be honest with everyone but I'm not sure to be ready for that yet."

"Then do it at your time. Think that you are ready for a come back party though?"

"Not sure yet but why?"

"Well I know my men and as soon as he'll know about your come back a party will be thrown!"

"Sounds like a plan then."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, Emily and I are going shopping this morning."

"Ohhh…"

I have to admit that I'm a little sad at this confidence. Thing is Effy is my best friend and I'm a bit jealous when it comes about her. Then Effy starts to laugh…

"You should have seen your face, It was priceless… Of course you are invited you twat. You weren't there when I told you that I've been missing you! And I'm sure than Emily will be more than pleased to have you joining us."

"You sure?"

"More than you could imagine babe. So coming or not?"

"Yup, not like I got anything better to do."

"Behave Bitch."

"You know you love me Stonem!"

"In you pervy little lesbian dream maybe…"

I immediately start to tickle her and we are still fighting on the bed when we heard someone coughing. I turn myself and spot a rather blushy redhead looking at us.

"Effy are we still going?"

"Sure thing Emsy, and Naomi will be tagging with us."

"Great! I mean…good…"

I swear that I've just spotted Effy saying 'interesting' but I'm not sure… She really is weird sometimes!

**Here we go another chapter done, I want to excuse myself in advance cause there won't be any updates for at least 15 days cause I'm going away in Sweden for a bit. But I'll write again as soon as I'll be back. I do really hope that you liked this one though. **

**The Shopping session sound interesting, I wonder what is going to happen! … Oh no wait, I already know what is gonna happened there ! :-D My bad lmfao**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsley so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

Notes

**Myk :** As you can see I'm working on this more update thing :D

**mUfF MuNcHeR :** Here come the shopping, I hope that it will be as interesting as you were hoping for :D

**Moneymoney14**: I'm back, sick but back ! Sweden was awesome even if I missed skins there Now it's time for the shopping session ! Can't wait and you ?

_*****Emily's Pov*****_

I have to admit that shopping with Effy and Naomi is probably the weirdest experience I've done in my life so far. No words have been said since we have arrived here and everyone seems so tensed…

"Fuck it!"

Naomi and I are immediately looking at Effy.

"The fuck Eff?"

"This is bullshit. There is no need for this situation to be awkward. We are just three friends doing shopping…"

"Well technically Emily and I aren't friends."

Ouch, that hurts. She must have realised what she just said cause she immediately looks ashamed.

"Sorry, old habits I guess."

"It's alright, plus Eff is right we should stop overanalyzing the situation and having a bit of fun."

"Well said Emsy! Naomi up for a bit of fun?"

"Always. So where are we heading first?"

"I don't mind, Eff?"

"I kind of need a new bikini."

Almost fifteen minutes later we all are trying new bikinis on. I'm the first one to exit the changing room and I'm looking at myself in the mirror when I spot Naomi in the back. Oh my god this girl is seriously a goddess, she got the most beautiful body I've ever seen. I'm still perving on her when Effy slowly approaches me and whisper in my ear:

"You're drooling Emsy…"

"What? No! I wasn't perving I was …"

"Trying to create the best wanking picture you could get?"

"Shut up ! It's gross… and I wasn't… and it doesn't really matter she's way out of my league, plus we're not exactly playing the same sport if you know what I mean."

"Not really, can you be a bit more descriptive?"

"Fuck you bitch! I'm done with straight girls it's too much pain in the end."

"Well maybe that…"

Effy doesn't have the time to end her sentence as Naomi approaches us.

"So anyone found the perfect bikini?"

"Not sure about mine, too much skin covered…"

"You kidding right, I can almost picture you naked with this one!"

"Yeah, almost... and that's the problem."

"Eff, let's be honest you're too much of a slut sometimes."

"Yup, but I have to be the best one if I want to make sure that the Cookie monster only looks at my ass! Anyway let's not talk only about mine, Emsy dear have you found your happiness? I'm sure you have…"

I immediately start to blush and I can't really help myself and look quickly at Naomy and her gorgeous body. As soon as I realise what I have done I stop watching her and as I do so I realise that Effy is winking at me…Bitch.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I think that Effy just asked you a question…"

"Oh fuck… I mean shit… yes… well I don't really know…"

"You should buy it it makes you look hot…uh good I mean."

God I'm melting now. Shame she's straight…

"Well I don't really agree with you on this one Naomi, I don't really like this one on Emily."

"Are you fucking blind? It's just perfect…I mean the bikini it is a perfect one…"

"Thanks I guess. Yours is also great."

"Thanks."

"Sounds to me like you both have found your match, I'll leave you two at it then."

"The fuck?"

"What?"

"Apparently you're both gonna buy those bikinis while I still need to find the choosen one for me… So if you'll excuse me…"

She's such a demon sometimes! As soon as she enter the changing room again, Naomi and I keep standing there without looking at each other. I have to admit that it's weird but I'm not really feeling safe when I'm around her cause let's be honest I think that I fancy her a bit… Well I'm not even fooling myself here, I totally fancy her and…

"Ems?"

"Ems?"

"Yeah I figured that if Effy got the right to have a nickname for you and if we must try to be friend I should got a nickname for you as well… only if it's fine for you though."

"Sure, I love it."

"Good."

"So you're gonna buy it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why? It's a shame…"

"I'm pretty much broke at the moment so it wouldn't really be a wise idea too spend 20£ on it."

"I'll buy it to you then."

"What? No! It's fine really, I'm used to it."

"Bollocks, it looks great on you and it's the least I can do considering that I'm the reason you're sleeping on the floor at the moment. So it's definitely the least I can do."

"Really?"

"Sure thing. Plus it'll help me to get in my mother good books again…"

My smile immediately fails as I understand why she's doing it. Here I am… always doing the same mistake over and over again! I really need to understand that no one ever sincerely cares about me, I'm just Emily Fitch, why would someone care about me, my own family doesn't…

I'm pulled out of my thought when I realise that I'm now in her arms, she's hugging me… what the fuck?

"Fuck I'm such a tart, I was trying to make a joke there, not to make you cry."

I want to protest but first I put my hands on my face and realise that I'm effectively crying. God I'm such a bloody loser!

"I…"

"No, don't say anything; I'm the only one to blame here, once again. I keep acting like a cunt with you, but I swear that I really don't do it on purpose. What can I do to make it all right?"

Keep me in your arms forever!

"It's fine really."

My whole skin is burning right now… don't even judge me, I'm almost naked in the arms of an equally almost naked Naomi Campbell, it's quite a normal reaction. She's so damn hot, and let's be honest I'm always as horny as a teenage boy. Plus if I'm a hundred percent honest I have to admit that I haven't really been with someone in quite a long time now… maybe even a bit longer than what you were thinking…

I'm still in her arms when Effy exit the changing, luckily Naomi can't spot her cause she's winking at me and doing some gesture to me to inform me that I'm drooling again. God I really hate her sometimes.

"Hum girls if you are ready… might be a good idea to change first cause even if those bikinis look good on you it's not exactly the perfect outfit for a walk in the city…"

We all start to laugh and Naomi and I separate ourselves and walk in the direction of the changing rooms. I'm about to enter one of those when Effy pull me by the arms:

"Someone got it bad."

"Shut up."

"It's fine really you should told her or at least try something."

"NO!"

"Emsy you deserve to be happy and …"

"I don't!"

"Emsy…"

She's about to say something else but I don't let her the time to do so as I quickly enter the changing room. As soon as I'm alone in it I sit and starts to cry. It's been an eventful day…

**Here we are again. Sorry for the delay but I was a bit sick after my Swedish adventures… let's just say that the holydays were awesome but the weather was a bit shit… Anyway I'm feeling a bit better now so I'll try to update as often as possible. Thanks for reading, and what did you thought of this one? **


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Jamie Brittain or Bryan Elsey so Skins isn't my property. I think that now I'm the most disappointed though …

_*****Emily's Pov*****_

The ride back to Gina's place is really awkward. Effy is driving and Naomi is sitting right next to her. I'm in the back, trying to be as invincible as possible. Thing is it's still a bit hard for me to interact with people, I used to be on my own for a bit when I was living in the streets and it was also a lot safer not to talk with anyone. And truth been told even before I wasn't such a social person, unlike Katie.

Effy is constantly giving my glances while driving, I know that she truly cares about me and just want to make sure that I'm happy but I got serious trusts issues. I can't really help it not matter how hard I try. The only person I'm not feeling weird with is Gina, she's such a loving, caring and amazing woman that all you can do is trusting her with all your heart. In a weird and a bit different way I can also picture this feeling about Naomi even if I've just met her.

"Eff, can you drop me here I need to buy some new flowers for Gina's garden?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Do you n…."

"No thanks I'll be fine Naomi. I'm sure you need to catch up with Effy and all..."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

I quickly exit the car, I don't really need to buy more flowers but I was really starting to feel overwhelmed in the car. Ever since I've been thrown out of my house by my mum I've been having panic attacks. I guess that it makes sense when all you ever knew is being so shattered and all you can think is that nothing is safe anymore and that you got no one and nothing with you.

I was almost a wild animal when Gina spots me for the first time. It took me days to talk to her, I was so afraid. Not really of her but to construct links with someone and to lose everything ever again. But little by little she made me feel so secure and when she offers me to stay at her place it was almost like a new birth for me. It was so unreal, how someone I didn't even know could care about me like that when my own family didn't. While thinking about my memories I walk back to the place I used to sleep for month. I know that this is weird, but deep down it still feels a bit like a home to me and I keep coming there when I need to be on my own or to think about anything, or just if I want to escape the world for a few hours. And this is exactly what I need to do right now…

_*****Naomi's Pov*****_

It's been hours since we dropped Emily in the city and I'm alone here ever since. I'm becoming more than bored right now. That's one of the things I'm not really used to anymore, at Uni there is always someone visiting your dorm or a party to go at or anything really. But even if it's quite boring from time to time I really do miss home. I take my iPod and decide to go for a walk. I never used to do such a thing before but it's kind of become my thing at Uni. Sometimes it really do help when you need to think or just to relax.

I've been walking for half an hour now and as I walk in front of a pub I spot Emily. I only can see her back in the window but it's so easy to recognize her with those red hairs. I immediately enter the pub and approach her.

"Gardening my ass, why don't you just tell us that you wanted to have a pint?"

"The Fuck?"

She seems surprise to see me and a bit angry at me as well for a reason I don't get.

"You don't have to lie to us about alcohol you know we're not mum!"

"Excuse me bitch but are you implying that I have a drinking problem, and what makes you think that it is ok for such a weirdo to come talk to me in a public space?"

I can't believe how bitchy she is right now. I guess that she's playing "little miss perfection" role in front of everyone and that I've just discover the real Emily!

"What is wrong with you Emily?"

"HOW DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Right now she's standing in front of me and as impossible as it can be she seems even angrier. I seriously can't figure what is just happening, is she bipolar or something? That's typical from my mum, taking a psycho to live under our roof!

"Well as weird as it may sound I just called you by your name Emily. What is wrong with you, you were just fine a few hours ago when we dropped you there. Listen if you're a psycho it will be nice to know it since you're living at my home and all…"

"You know Emily? You know where she is?"

"Emily you really are starting to scare me right now."

"I'm not Emily for fuck sake! How can you be so dumb! Emily is my twin I'm Katie Fucking Fitch!"

"Yeah, yeah nice try Emily but you should consider a name that doesn't sound so stupid next time!"

"I'm serious you twat! Here look at my ID."

I take a bit of time to look at it and keep reading everything that is written on it over and over again. I can't believe it; Emily has a twin sister who happens to be standing just in front of me.

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah. But…"

"Listen I don't have time to lose here, so where is she? Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's staying at my mum actually. I've only just met her but she seems fine. Less bitchy than you but fine."

"Take me to your place."

"What the fuck?"

"Listen I need to see her and I need to see her right now!"

"Calm down! God are you always like that?"

She don't respond me but her looks tell me so much more. I guess that I don't really have a choice there…well if I want to survive that is…

"Fine, come with me."

**Sorry for the delay and for all the mistakes in it I just started writing again yesterday after a really long absence cause of a huge writer block and I just received a very bad review on my other story (A Story To Write) so I'm not really in the mood to write or read again this chapter so all my apologies. Anyway bye and I do hope that someone will like it anyway. Not sure when I will write again cause of this review it did really hurt me (even if it sounds really silly) but I guess that it's the price to pay sometimes… **


End file.
